leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Master Yi/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki *Został zaprojektowany przez Ezreala. *Głosu w polskiej wersji językowej udziela Leszek Zduń, który dubbinguje także i . *Słowo Yi (易) w języku chińskim oznacza łatwość, zmianę lub wróżbę. * jest grą słów mastery (mistrzostwo). *''Wuju'' jest nawiązaniem do dwóch deweloperów w Riot Games – dosłownie do Andy'ego Woo i Jeffa Jew'a. **To słowo, lub Wuji / Mukyoku (無極; po polsku obietnica) jest szarym polem taijitsu (symbol ying-yang), który symbolizuje nicość. Również nawiązuje do starego stylu posługiwania się bronią praktykowany do dnia obecnego. W chińskiej wersji, jest to tłumaczone jako Wuji/Mukyou (无极), które posiada takie same znaczenie. ***W angielskiej wersji jest to tłumaczone jako extremeless, które oznacza nieskończony. ** Ponadto na chińskich serwerach jest napisany jako: 无极剑道 (uproszczony chiński), 無極劍道 (tradycyjny chiński) lun 無極剣道 (japoński). Wymowa tego po chińsku brzmi Wújí Jiàndào a po japońsku Mukyoku Kendou, które oznaczają dosłownie Obietnica Kendo. Kendo to japońska sztuka walki posługiwania się mieczem samurajskim, ukazując przy tym, że w grze Wuju to tradycyjny styl walki mieczem. **Dodatkowo nosi podobieństwo do Wushu – wspólnej nazwy chińskich sztuk walki, do których jest zaliczany m. in. popularny na zachodzie Kung-fu. *Jego dawna historia dotycząca wieku bohatera jak i zdolność są możliwymi nawiązaniami do filmu Nieśmiertelny, w którym wiele postaci urodziło się nieśmiertelnymi. **Mechanika umiejętności jak i film ukazują podobne efekty "ożywienia". W filmie, gdy jeden nieśmiertelny zabije drugiego, wtedy zdobywają wiedzę w gwałtowny sposób (występują wyładowania elektryczne). W przypadku bohatera po zdobyciu zabójstwa bądź asysty, skraca czas odnowienia zdolności i wydłuża działanie superumiejętności w postaci wyładowań energii (błysk). **Dodatkowo zdolność ta jest ukłonem do nieśmiertelnych w filmie, gdzie w Chinach jest tłumaczone jako Gāoyuán Xiětǒng (高原血统 – uproszczony; 高原血統 – tradycyjny). *On wraz z są najszybciej poruszającymi się bohaterami (posiadają 355 prędkości ruchu). *Na mieczu bohatera są pierścienie w tylnej krawędzi przypominają starożytny wariant Dāo (zakrzywiony miecz, "przodek" katany). Trzymanie miecza w obu rękach przypomina postawę zhǎn mǎ dāo. * jest praworęczny lub oburęczny. *Jego gogle (Siedem Soczewek Intuicji) wydają się być troszeczkę przesadzone w porównaniu do gogli trój-ogniskowych z noktowizorów, aby stworzyć efekt szerszego widzenia widma. **Stworzył je . **Gogle można zobaczyć w zwiastunie klienta LoLa na komputery Mac. **Dodatkowo jego gogle i strój można mocno nawiązać do Sama Fishera z serii gier video i powieści Splinter Cell. **Posiada gogle niemalże na każdej skórce, poza i . * był jednym z bohaterów wybranych przez Ionię do meczu między Ionią a Noxusem. Ostatecznie nie został wybrany do potyczki. *Jedynie dwie skórki posiadają dodatkowe bronie na butach – wakizashi to oraz . *Jego taniec jest możliwym nawiązaniem do tańca Dee Dee z kreskówki Laboratorium Dextera. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. **W patchu V5.17 dodano specjalną zależność wykonywania tańca w zależności od aktualnej prędkości ruchu (im wyższa tym szybciej wykonuje ruchy). **Dawniej jego taniec był nawiązaniem do słynnego tańca w filmie Napoleon Dynamite, razem z . Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. *Fanowski film dał początek "troll build'owi" , który polega na zbudowaniu kilku , oraz wypowiedzenie hasła: "Get dunked!" (możliwe tłum. "Wsadzony!"). *Wiele osób sądzi, że ma więcej niż parę oczu, ponieważ posiada w swoich goglach siedem soczewek, jednakże nie jest to prawdą. Podczas animacji śmierci w skórce z jego głowy znika hełm i można dostrzec przez krótką chwilę, że posiada tylko jedną parę oczu. Cytaty * Dzieli kwestię "Styl Wuju." z . * Żart: "Gogle? Tylko do czytania." jest nawiązaniem do faktu, że jego gogle aktualnie nie zapewniają mu żadnych ułatwień w rozgrywce. ** Dodatkowo prowokacja: "Nie pogardzę okiem... Nie, żebym miał ich dużo..." jest również nawiązaniem do jego gogli pod względem ilości obiektywów. * Drugi żart: "Klucz do nieśmiertelności? Pozostanie przy życiu." jest nawiązaniem do jego historii z fazy beta w kwestii jego wieku. Dawniej opisano, że ma "ponoć" ponad 1000 lat choć fizycznie ma około 30. Obecnie nie wiadomo, jak wygląda sytuacja. Skórki * **Wraz z i są najtańszymi skórkami kosztującymi . **Przez niektórych graczy jest potocznie nazywany „biedą” , ze względu na swoją cenę. **W chińskiej wersji, skórka jest nazwana jako Ànyǐng Yì / An'ei I (暗影易, tłum. Ciemny Cień Yi). * **Posiada miecz, który jest bardzo podobny do mieczy świetlnych z Gwiezdnych Wojen. ** ma kilka różnych efektów w zależności od obecnego stanu: niebieski (normalny), zielony (bierny) i czerwony (aktywny). Również jest nawiązaniem do Rycerzy Jedi, którzy w zależności od strony mają odpowiednie miecze świetlne. **Skórka ta była na specjalnej wyprzedaży (54% tańsza), kiedy na serwery wszedł 4. maja 2015 roku, ponieważ tego dnia jest obchodzony dzień Gwiezdnych wojen ze względu na grę słów do tej daty: May the Force (4th) be with You! * **Ukazuje go w jego rodzinnym kraju – Ionii lub jest to strój na specjalne okazje, tak jak np. . **Jednakże ubiór jest bardzo podobny do tej skórki pod względem designu, kolorów oraz broni. * : **Jest mocnym nawiązaniem do japońskich samurajów i siogunów. * **Jego wygląd mocno nawiązuje do Predatora pod względem ubioru i technologii. **Jego hełm i gogle przypominają ekwipunek głównego bohatera gry Shinobi – Hotsumy. **Na chińskim portrecie na mieczu można było zauważyć odbicie , który reprezentuje Ksenomorfa. **Dzieli temat z , , i . * **Jest dubbingowany przez Grzegorza Kwiecień. **Wszystkie informacje dotyczące wszystkich 18px|board|link= PROJEKTÓW są zapisane w jego pamięci. ***Początkowo jako jedyna skórka nie miała śladu wspomnień, pomimo, że został określony jako 18px|board|link= Ślad 1. ***Po wydaniu zamiast straconej pamięci, można usłyszeć jego słowa: "Nazywam się Yi". **Początkowo sądzono, że mógł to być zmarły brat – Yone ze względu na bardzo zbliżony kod umieszczony przy "Śladach Wspomnień" oraz zbliżony kolor. ***Jeśli główną stronę 18px|board|link= PROJEKTÓW otworzy się za pomocą smartfona, wtedy ukaże się jego sylwetka z napisem: "Nie ufaj spaczonym wspomnieniom.". **W filmie Zwiększone Obroty można zauważyć ciemną postać na tle zniszczonej wioski z przeszłości bohatera. **Posiada dwie różne wersje głosu w zależności od aktywacji umiejętności . **W zapowiedzi skórki ukazano projekt Hiperlekkiego Ostrza "Alfa". ***Nazwa miecza odnosi się do umiejętności bohatera – . **Jego taniec jest nawiązaniem do choreografii piosenki HAVE A NICE DAY japońskiego zespołu WORLD ORDER. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. **Jego żart może nawiązywać do miecza świetlnego Kylo Rena z Gwiezdnych Wojen. **Skórka może nawiązywać do mecha Plan-1056 Codarl z mangi Full Metal Panic! ''lub do Zer0 z serii ''Borderlands. **Dzieli temat z , , , , , , i . * **Dzieli temat z , i . Relacje * jest wrogiem , gdyż to chemiczna broń Szalonego Chemika doprowadziła do unicestwienia jego Zakonu Wuju. *Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest , ponieważ to Małpi Król nauczył go spokoju, kończąc jego dzieło bezmyślnej zemsty. **Sądząc jednak po specjalnych prowokacjach, zakończył już naukę, co jego mistrzowi mogło się nie spodobać. * raczej nie lubi , gdyż ten jest uważany za zdrajcę i zbrodniarza. Ponadto używają różnych stylów walki. **Jest to nawiązanie do samurajskiej tradycji, że szkoły uczące różnych stylów walki konkurowały ze sobą. Filmy left left cs:Master Yi/Galerie de:Master Yi/Skins & Trivia en:Master Yi/Skins fr:Maître Yi/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Master Yi/SkinsTrivia sk:Master Yi/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów